The present disclosure relates to a charging apparatus capable of wirelessly charging battery cells and a battery apparatus with electrical power.
Electric and electronic devices are devices operated using electricity as an energy source. A supply of electrical power, the energy source, is necessary to operate electric and electronic devices, and electric and electronic devices must receive externally-supplied power, unless such electric and electronic devices are able to generate power by themselves.
Therefore, in order for the electric and electronic device to receive externally-supplied power, a power supplying apparatus for transferring power generated by an external power generating facility to the electric and electronic device is required. As the power supplying apparatus, a wired type power supplying device directly connected to the electronic device by a lead, or the like, to supply the power to a battery embedded in the electronic device is commonly used. Alternatively, the power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic device using a non-contact scheme employing a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect as described.
However, a need exists for a technology for balancing power levels between battery cells and significantly increasing efficiency in an effective current of battery cells, in the case in which the power is supplied to a battery embedded in the electronic device using a non-contact scheme by employing a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.